


Flying Blind

by thesquidsquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACTUAL REALISTIC ANATOMY OF WINGS BECAUSE JAMES PATTERSON WAS WRONG, Avian boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Flying, Hanji is the most amazing mama bear scientist ever, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pair Bond, Wingfic, ereri, eventually, lots of really sweet love, modern!AU, protective eren is love protective eren is life, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidsquad/pseuds/thesquidsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Levi noticed were their eyes. Angry, clearly frightened, most likely in pain, and reflecting the light from in front of him with two twin mirrors of shiny scarlet. The person shifted slightly, moving in a way that took the light away from their reflective irises and revealed the true color behind them, a startling shade of yellow, almost golden, like fresh orange juice. Levi didn't notice the more important thing until a few seconds later, and he almost rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Was afraid the creature in front of him would disappear if he so much as blinked. </p><p>This person had wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone, so much so that it's been messing with my ability to write other things. As a result, here's the random bird boyfriends wingfic story that nobody asked for.

The first thing Levi noticed was the eyes. Angry, clearly frightened, most likely in pain, and reflecting the light from in front of him with two twin mirrors of shiny scarlet. The person shifted slightly, moving in a way that took the light from his reflective irises and revealed the true color behind them, a startling shade of yellow, almost golden, like fresh orange juice. Levi didn't notice the most important thing until a few seconds later, and the shock was almost abrupt enough to make him sick. He wanted to rub his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but he was afraid the creature in front of him would disappear if he so much as blinked. 

This person had wings.

Great wings of grey and brown, absolutely coated in the filth of the streets. One of them was extended behind him awkwardly, like something was strained or broken, and the other was angled down, feathers spread in a defensive display, as if he was trying to make himself appear as large as possible. If Levi hadn't been so shocked, he would've payed more notice to the dirty mess of pale hair on his head, or to the fact that this man was poised to attack, despite his obvious injuries. In that moment, however, there was only one thing Levi could manage to do. He slowly spread his own wings from where they were tucked tightly behind his back, and he watched as the filthy man's expression turned from defense, to shock, to relief, and then to nothing as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward, face-first onto the asphalt. 

There was no way Levi was going to abandon this person, the only other person he'd encountered that could possibly understand him, but he still hesitated. It was dark, and Levi was strong, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to fly someone this much larger than him— not to mention  _unconscious_ — back to Hanji's lab. He settled for stooping down and grabbing the dirty forearms of the man, doing his best to hoist him over his back without crushing his own wings. Levi couldn't help but grimace at the thought of his silky feathers being dirtied by the gritty skin, but he pressed on anyways, extending his wings slightly for balance while the soiled plumage of his charge dragged behind them. 

The man was lighter than Levi expected, but he supposed that shouldn't have surprised him. If this person was in any way built like Levi, he was meant to be in the air, equipped with porous bones and metabolism fast enough to go through an entire day's worth of food in an few hours. Wings that brought a whole new meaning to the phrase  _light as a feather_. Levi himself had other attributes, such as the odd set of bones deep inside his nasal cavity or the hard, transparent, extra eyelids tucked safely in his sockets. 

Strange anatomy aside, dragging the man was horrible, sweaty work, and by the time he reached the back door of Hanji's lab, his knees gave out below him, and he ended up sinking to the ground underneath the weight of the man on his back, barely managing to bang on the wood with a shaking fist. A bespectacled women flung the door open a few seconds later, crazed and armed with a gym sock full of  _something,_ only to jump back when Levi collapsed through the doorway with an unannounced guest slung over his shoulders. He looked up at her through sweaty bangs and watched her blink once, twice, before shrieking loudly enough to wake up the entire state of South Carolina. She was obviously trying to yell words of some sort, but Levi couldn't for the life of him understand them.  He managed to smack her calf and command her attention long enough to force out an irritated, " _Get him off of me—!"_

She calmed down enough to hoist the man off of Levi's back, giving him room to finally stand up on shaky legs. It took a fair amount of effort for the two of them to get the stranger's dirty wings through the doorway, limp as they were, but after a good deal of dragging and maneuvering, they managed to lay him down on the cold spotless floor of Hanji's lab, closing the door behind them. 

"Oh Levi," she breathed, awestruck as she stared at his prostrated form, "Where did you find him? Where did he come from?" Levi answered with a tired shrug, steely eyes focused on the unconscious man in front of him. "He's like you," she whispered, bending down to touch his long, dirty feathers, "Whatever you are, he's the same."

"I think he's hurt," Levi murmured, kneeling down by the man's face. "He was holding his wing back when I found him." Hanji frowned, reaching down to lift the gritty plumage closer to her face, but it flinched away from her, and before either of them could do so much as blink, the man was standing, knocking things off the counters and banging into the ceiling tiles with his wings as he scrambled away from them. Eventually his back hit the wall, and he pressed up against it, chest heaving madly. 

"Where am I?" He hissed, "Who are you?" His eyes were darting frantically back and forth looking somewhere in between angry and terrified. They took a few seconds to land on Levi, but when they did, he slumped a little lower against the wall in shock, taking in the wings that weren't supposed to exist anywhere outside of himself.  Levi knew the feeling. He stepped closer, quietly, carefully. The stranger watched him with a wary glare, but he didn't shy away, and he let Levi approach until they were only a few inches apart, staring at each other under the harsh fluorescent lighting. Levi was a good deal shorter than this man, and the yellow eyes were unnerving as they peered down at him from underneath pale, shaggy hair.

Skin touched skin, and Levi looked down, surprised to see their hands brushing when neither of them had seemed to move. He watched, fascinated, as their fingers intertwined, Levi's own pale digits almost completely engulfed by the man's grimy tan skin. He didn't know why he was letting himself be touched by someone so filthy, but he held on tight, feeling the hand grip his hard in return. 

The silence was broken by a delighted screech from Hanji, and the man flinched back, attempting to make himself smaller behind Levi. Hanji wouldn't be deterred, she simply followed him, no matter how far he shied away along the wall. "What's your name, sweetie?" She pressed excitedly, edging closer and closer to his face. He tugged on Levi's wrist, trying to distance himself from the crazed woman in front of him, and the smaller man turned around, opening his wings slightly to block them from Hanji's wild stare. 

The man looked dazed, eyes roving across the ribbed undersides of Levi's feathers. "Eren," he whispered, so quietly that Levi almost missed it. "My name is Eren." 

Levi squeezed Eren's hand in awkward reassurance, staring directly into those unnerving yellow eyes. "She only wants to make sure your wing is okay." He murmured quietly. "Will you let her look at you?" Eren hesitated, shifting uncomfortably, but in the end, he nodded, and Levi let his wings relax to reveal the impatient woman behind them. She immediately darted around the smaller man, Eren flinching away when she reached out to touch him. She pressed on regardless, settling the flat of her hand against his dirty grey feathers.  

He was shaking, hand clammy in Levi's grip, but he couldn't be blamed. Levi had no idea when this man had last been inside a building, and now a strange crazy woman was putting her hands all over his feathers. It couldn't have been particularly pleasant, Levi didn't like it when she touched his feathers either.  Didn't really like it when anyone touched his feathers, really, but when it came to Hanji, he didn't really have a choice.  She gave him a place to live, food to eat, and clothes to wear, all entirely free of charge if he let her gently explore the stranger parts of his anatomy every so often.  

She currently had one of Eren's wings stretched out, and he was gritting his teeth as she felt along the muscles and bones hidden under his silky converts. Levi couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the dirty things, at least seven or eight feet long from where they emerged from the back of his torn shirt to the very tips of his flight feathers. Looking at them made this all too real, flooding his mind with too many things he didn't quite know how to handle. He'd been alone with the exception of Hanji since she'd found him when he was young. She'd been about nineteen at the time, if Levi could remember correctly, and his wings had just recently grown too long for him to be able to hide.  She'd found him digging in the dumpster behind her building, and he'd been with her ever since, living in the apartment above her lab for the last thirteen years. It was real, it was strange, and it was so very different from anything that had ever happened to him. 

He wasn't alone anymore.  

He loved Hanji fiercely, but she could never truly understand what it was like for him to constantly wonder what he was, where he came from, why he was different in the most glorious and terrible of ways.  

Why there was no one else in the world like him.

Now he was confronted with what he'd wished for since the very day he'd been able to speak. He was lucky that he'd even managed to stumble upon the injured man when he'd had to drop out of the sky to avoid the searching lights of a helicopter. His whole life had been thrown into chaos, and he'd let it happen the second he'd decided to open his wings. Eren was real. He was real and  _alive_  and Levi was so close to being physically sick with the strength of the relief coursing through his body. Eren's hand had long since slipped out of his own, but he could still feel the warmth he left behind, and his fingers closed around empty air as he watched Hanji remove her palms from the dirty plumage and return to their places in the pockets of her lab coat.  

"Well, the good news is nothing's broken or torn," she declared with a grin, giving Eren room to tuck his wing against his back and move away from her. "I think he's just a little bruised, thats all.  What happened to you, dear?" She turned to Eren, raising an eyebrow over the thick frames of her glasses.  He stayed quiet, shuffling his feathers uncomfortably and shifting closer to Levi.  She nodded thoughtfully, as though he'd answered a question that hadn't been asked, and then, like she couldn't contain herself any longer, she smiled, wide and elated before picking Levi off the floor, and spinning him around, wings and all.  "This is so exciting!" she cried, oblivious to Levi's attempts to escape her hold. "Look at him, he's beautiful! He's like you! He's just like you!" Levi finally managed to wrestle away from her with a growl, shaking his ruffled feathers as she continued to squeal nonsense and spin around them with her hands in the air.  

He looked back at Eren, at how he drew his wings in closer every time she spun by, and decided to put the overwhelmed man out of his misery. "Hanji, I'm taking him upstairs." He said, loudly enough for her to be able to hear him over the noise she was making.

She paused in her spinning, slightly out of breath, eyes shining, long enough to say, "Make sure you throw him in the shower first, Lee!" He didn't even have time to respond before she was running off deeper into her lab, shrieks disappearing in the distance. Levi didn't say anything more, didn't have to, simply walked over to the narrow staircase, listening to the sound of tired footsteps as Eren followed him.

 

 

****************

 

 

It was in a huge mess of feathers that he finally managed to wrangle Eren into the shower. He was already skittish enough before having to deal with Hanji's excited screaming over finding another one of... whatever they were. It was really a wonder he was letting Levi touch him at all after that. The smaller man was having a difficult time fitting both of them  _and_  their wings into the glass-enclosed stall, but after some awkward flapping and rearranging, they were both sitting naked under the spray, with Levi positioned on his knees behind a cross-legged Eren, sifting through his dirty feathers with careful fingers.

 

Eren's wings were much larger than his own, thicker too, with more plumage than Levi could really even comprehend. At the very least they had to be seven feet long, maybe eight, with thick, insulated feathers that easily outnumbered Levi's own. The water ran dark off of Eren's body, dripping from his hair and shoulders, making Levi cringe with just how filthy the man was. It was only after the water was starting to run cold that Levi began to realize Eren's wings weren't grey at all, but snowy white, sparsely flecked with spots of brown. His hair was the same pure color, with similar brown streaks flecking the area around his temples and forehead. 

 

By the time they exited the shower, Levi had thoroughly washed both of them from head to toe to wingtip. They were both shivering, dripping frigid water all over the tile of Levi's small bathroom and staring at each other with wide eyes. Eren reached out, slowly and with shaking fingers to touch the edge of Levi's wing, running the pads of his fingers along the ribbed patterns of the converts and primaries. Levi stayed silent, afraid to break the tentative understanding he knew was dawning on both of them. Chose instead to gently wrap his fingers around Eren's wrist and tug him backwards, across the hallway and into the bedroom. 

 

Something was wrong with him. They were both naked, soaking, and entirely unfamiliar with each other, but this was different, somehow, than two strangers meeting for the first time. This was  _important_ , and the realization spoke volumes as Eren understood Levi's intentions and let himself be coaxed back onto the mattress. His eyes were reflective again, taking the yellow light from the hallway and turning it red as he settled back against the pillows and opened his wings for Levi. The smaller man crawled forward and pressed as close as he could, wrapping himself around Eren's unfamiliar body as those great white feathers enclosed him, wings and all, in their dripping cocoon. 

 

It was silent and sacred for both of them, the stark relief of company, of knowing they weren't alone anymore. Levi knew nothing about this man other than his name, and Eren didn't know any more than that about Levi, but there was nothing more right in the world than how closely they clung together, shivering and shaking, letting themselves break as they cried into each other's dripping skin. 

 


	2. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was still sleeping, but Levi didn't have the heart to wake him. Contented himself instead with laying there and studying the man's face, enjoying the warmth radiating off his tired body. He looked very young and almost normal, with the exception of the pale tresses splayed across his forehead. It matched his wings, just as Levi's hair matched his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
>  
> 
> The good news is we're moving forward in the world and I've found a way to focus on writing instead of getting distracted and being a generally horrible human being.
> 
> The OTHER good news is that I wrote you guys a one shot to celebrate 100 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR HELLLLLLLL YEAH (link is at the end of the chapter)
> 
> The bad news is that there is no bad news *evil cackling* 
> 
> The other chapters of the other things might take another few days but THEY ARE COMING REST ASSURED
> 
> Okay enjoy your lives and also this chapter byeeeeee

Levi woke up warm, almost  _too_  warm, and very disoriented.  There was someone in his bed, but Hanji hadn't slept with him since he was ten years old, and no one else was actually aware of his strange existence.  It took a moment, but slowly, he started remembering the occurrences of last night and this morning, and he opened his eyes to tanned skin and shaggy white hair.  The evening light was filtering oddly through Eren's snowy feathers, and Levi felt his heart speed up in his chest as he realized just how...  _naked_  they were.  

Eren was still sleeping, but Levi didn't have the heart to wake him. Contented himself instead with laying there and studying the man's face, enjoying the warmth radiating off his tired body. He looked  _very_  young and almost  _normal,_  with the exception of the pale tresses splayed across his forehead. It matched his wings, just as Levi's hair matched his own.

Levi liked his plumage, colored such a dark shade of brown it was almost black, the underside that same brown, each individual feather striped with cream. These shades were all in his hair, and despite him trying to dye it black at one point, it always washed out to the same dark umber, tawny flecks interspersed throughout. He liked his own colors just fine, but he saw them every day, preened and groomed them, thought of them as the part of his anatomy he was most familiar with.  Erin's, however, were almost awe-inspiring to look upon. 

He was like an angel, surrounded by an astonishing amount of white, contrasting his tanned skin in a way that made it difficult for Levi to gape at him like he wanted to. He realized that Eren would be remarkably plain without his wings and hair and yellow eyes, but he couldn't make himself stop staring in wonder at the man only inches away from him regardless, the man that shouldn't exist any more than Levi should. He was honestly still trying to wrap his head around the fact that there was someone like him, and that this someone was real and healthy and  _sleeping in his bed_. 

Levi pressed closer, shivering in the draft from the small, open window. It was coming from the east this evening, and it brought the smell of the ocean with it. He enjoyed the salty scent, but he couldn't focus on it, not with the way Eren was folding his wings tighter around them, pulling him close and sighing as he slept. Levi's face was now tucked into the tan column of Eren's throat, and he found himself wanting to nuzzle against the freshly cleaned skin there. Realized nothing was stopping him, and pressed his nose into the juncture of the taller man's neck and shoulder. It was odd for Levi to smell his own soap on someone else, but pleasant as well, and he felt his eyes closing in sleepy contentment as Eren's wings hugged him tightly. 

Of course, the silence couldn't last forever. 

A massive crash followed by Hanji swearing and yelling apologies sounded through the hallway, causing Eren to start violently, jerking off the bed and dragging Levi with him. It was a very small bedroom, but there was about a foot of space on either side of the mattress, plenty of room for Eren's lanky frame to slip into. Levi was trapped against the younger man, feathers held as far up as they could fit in the confines of Eren's heavy wings. Eren's face bloomed bright red, the close contact seeming much more intimate with both of them awake, and Levi could feel his own ears turning pink as well. He averted his eyes to the blank wall cramming them against the bed, feathers flaring defensively. 

They were only trapped for a few seconds, but the time felt like it stretched on for hours until Eren managed to force his own wings straight open and ease Levi backwards until he was free enough to stand. He then fought to wriggle his way back on to the bed, now silently staring at his own bare feet. Levi was grateful for the quiet as he stumbled over to his small closet and found clothes for both of them. 

Wings were a hassle to say the least, especially when it came to getting dressed. Levi used to rip holes in the backs of his shirts to accompany them, but as they grew larger, it became too difficult and strenuous to get them through the ragged fabric without tearing feathers out. He'd had to  _cut_  Eren out of his shirt before they'd showered because his tertials were too tangled in the grimy cloth for them to have any hope of salvaging it. He and Hanji had long since come up with a solution, they simply cut a large hole out of the back of a normal shirt, but left enough fabric to tie at the back of the neck like a halter. It was  _so_  much easier to step into his own clothing and tie one little knot rather than force too many feathers through too little space. In the end, it only took a few minutes to get them both dressed, and Levi watched, amused, as Eren flexed his feathers, long primaries brushing the floor as he enjoyed the extra room his new shirt offered. 

They walked down the hallway together, and Eren couldn't help but hang back behind Levi. He knew the crazy woman from before was here somewhere, and the smaller man seemed much more versed in the art of handling her. The emptiness of the room in front of them almost had Eren relaxing, but from seemingly out of nowhere, there were arms around his waist, and he was lifted off the ground, sensitive ears filled with a terrible screeching as the world spun around him.  He flapped his great wings frantically, feeling them knock into the walls and bang dust from the ceiling, but the grip around his waist was like iron, and even after a fair amount struggling on his part, it only released in the wake of Levi's angry shouting.  Eren darted backwards the moment he was free, taking refuge behind Levi once again and glaring at the flushed and elated woman through slitted yellow eyes.

She unsettled him. He, who had stitched himself up with  _dental floss_  after being stabbed in his sleep, he who had snapped necks when he'd finally grown strong enough to fight the people who wanted to tear him apart for the sake of science, was unsettled by a lanky, loud, crazy woman with too much enthusiasm for physical contact. Even now that she had calmed down, he was still fighting the urge to jump out the window and fly far, far away from here. 

If Eren was being honest with himself, Levi was the only thing keeping him from doing just that. 

He watched as Levi talked to his wild friend, somehow managing to subdue her energy for long enough to hold a conversation. He didn't understand their relationship, but it was easy to see that they cared for each other, and if Eren was going to stay with this man like he so desperately wanted to, then he would learn to care for her too. It would take some getting used to, being around people again. It had been so long since he'd finally become strong enough to escape the dark place he'd been trapped in for the duration of his childhood, and since then, he hadn't made a habit of socializing. He realized Levi was already changing him. It was an odd feeling, being so affected by someone Eren didn't  _really_  know, but he could predict that he would be getting used to the sensation as they spent more time together.

Levi jolted in the middle of speaking with Hanji, and it was then that Eren realized he had grabbed for Levi's hand, pushing their fingers together without being aware of his own actions. He couldn't explain the attraction, the need to be close to his very new companion, but it didn't seem like Levi minded. They'd hardly spoken, Eren could only recall telling Levi his name, but he felt like he knew the smaller man more intimately than he'd ever chosen to know anyone. 

Levi squeezed his fingers slightly, and Hanji's attention was briefly drawn to their interlinked hands. She didn't pause in her rapid conversation— something about the weather coming in— but her mouth split into a smile, dark eyes warming a fraction, happiness for her friend evident in her expression. 

It would take time, but Eren knew he could learn to trust her, for Levi if not for himself.  
  


****************  
  


The sky was entirely dark now, and Levi was growing restless, eager to take to the air and drink in the cool wind as he rocketed above the world. He could see Eren's own barely contained energy from where he sat on the floor, see the rigidity in the lines of his posture as he stared out the window. It took a few moments, but Levi was hit with the realization that Eren might not just be antsy, that he might want to leave this place and get back to his own routine. The thought made Levi's stomach grow heavy, and it took all of his strength to keep himself from shaking. 

"You—" he cleared his throat, shifting anxiously as the younger man turned to stare at him, "You don't have to stay, n-not if you don't want to." Eren observed him quietly, searching for something he wasn't able to find before opening a giant wing, stretching until the feathers brushed against Levi's arm, encouraging him to come closer. The smaller man sank to the floor and folded his legs underneath him, leaning against Eren's side as they looked out the window at the eerie saffron glow of the lights below them.

"It's not that," Eren said, speaking almost too softly for Levi to hear, even at their close proximity. "My wings are still sore, and I don't really trust them enough to fly yet." It was easily the longest sentence Eren had spoken, and it offered Levi worlds of comfort. Eren didn't want to leave, he just wanted to fly. Levi could understand it, felt the urge within himself to blast out the window and leave the confines of the small apartment, but he didn't want to do it alone, not if Eren was stuck on the ground. It was an odd feeling, caring for someone other than himself or Hanji so suddenly, one that was not entirely unpleasant. He scooted away from the taller man, resting his arms on the windowsill and stretching his wings out behind him. The lack of contact cleared his mind, freeing him from the ghosts of thoughts he wasn't fully ready to acknowledge yet.

"We don't have to fly tonight," Levi murmured, feeling out of breath all of a sudden for no reason other than the quiet rustling of Eren's feathers against his own as he adjusted himself. "We can just... talk." Eren tensed beside him, shifting restlessly and putting a little more distance between them. 

"Talk about what, exactly?" Eren asked, hesitant, feathers flaring with careful consciousness.

"Whatever you want." Levi extracted himself from the windowsill and turned to face the younger man again. It was hard to sit on the floor without bending his feathers uncomfortably, but even in the small space, he managed to pull his wings forward and settle them around himself. Eren was still watching him, yellow eyes wary and guarded. Levi didn't really know what to say, even though talking had been his idea in the first place, and with every silent second that passed, the distance between them seemed to grow, throwing them worlds apart as they sat not even a foot away from each other.

It was the softest touch of Eren's fingers against the back of Levi's hand that tossed them back together, and it was like a dam had been broken. Levi found himself talking, telling Eren about the earliest things he could remember. He talked about how he met Hanji, and how she was the first person to ever see his wings. How they'd stayed hidden for so long because of how small they were, easily concealed under clothing. He talked about the foods he liked, his favorite places to fly, all the things Hanji had showed him in the darkest hours of the night with her equipment of glass and metal. It took him awhile, but Eren quietly started to tell his own story, talking about all the places he'd been and all the places he would never go again. 

Their fingers were laced together comfortably now, resting forgotten on the carpet between them, and Levi was leaning against Eren's shoulder, listening to his soft voice talk about the time he'd flown above a rainstorm. It was only then that Levi noticed the sound of traffic and looked at the wall clock to see that they'd talked clear through the night. Eren was oblivious to this fact, making broad sweeping gestures with one of his giant wings to illustrate how fierce the wind had been, only halting when Levi yawned, wide and slow. 

His smile was soft as he pushed himself to his feet and tugged Levi up after him. Rosy-orange sunrays streamed through the window, lighting up the black metal of the fire escape with warm flames, and they lit Levi up from behind, casting odd golden shadows through his dark hair. He was a strange-looking man by most standards. Ears too large, eyes too pointed and narrow to be considered anything other than severe, thin eyebrows, thin mouth, thin nose, but Eren liked looking at him. Liked the way his hair fell across his forehead as he listened to Eren ramble on and on about himself, liked the way his smile was so endearingly crooked. 

As Eren led them both into the shower, he mused on how much he liked the curve of Levi's narrow waist, the line that travelled from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, only visible when the dark feathers were moved aside.  

It had been so long since the younger man had been around people, and he wondered if it was normal to want to look at someone so much, even if it was someone he'd only just met. The thought was troubling, but easily forgotten as Levi collapsed on top of him in the safety of the bed, damp and clean and content as Eren wrapped his wings around the both of them. This wasn't normal, of course it wasn't, but what about them really was? It made Eren feel safe, happy even.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd considered himself happy. If the way Levi pushed his head under Eren's chin was any indication, Eren could assume that Levi felt the same way. 

That was all that truly mattered after all, and as the sunrise woke up the world with it's prodding, shining fingers, Eren fell asleep to the sound of Levi's even breathing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all have some good times with this thing its great have fuuuun
> 
>  
> 
> [Hazy Greys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7284484)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some sugar it'll be fun I promise
> 
> Also yell at me on tumblr @bitchflavoredicecube  
> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitchflavoredicecube)


End file.
